


Schattenkind

by Naveala (LittleXenomorph)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 18:22:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17452055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleXenomorph/pseuds/Naveala
Summary: Eine junge Frau flieht vor den Menschen in den Wald, geschwängert von einem Fremden. Was dort passiert wird sie an ihre Grenzen treiben.





	Schattenkind

Die junge Frau steht am Waldesrand  
Jeder hat sie verbannt  
Sie trägt ein Leben unter ihrem Herzen  
Wenn auch nicht aus Liebe oder Wunsch  
Das Leben gezeugt in Furcht und Gewalt  
Die Menschen interessiert es nicht  
Für sie stand „Freudenmädchen“ in dem schönen Frauengesicht

Der Bauch ist weit nach vorn gewachsen  
Zeugend von der Gesundheit des kleinen Lebens  
Schlägt bereits ein kleines Herz unter dem Mutterherz  
Ist dieses noch ohne Kummer

Die junge Frau betritt den Wald  
Ohne zu wissen wohin ihr Weg sie führt  
Nur an das kleine Leben denkend  
Schweigend läuft sie voller Hast  
Ohne zu wissen, wie ihr Schicksal lautet  
Ohne zu wissen, wie die Große Mutter den Teppich webt

Mit jedem Schritt erwacht das kleine Leben mehr  
Es will hinaus  
Die große Welt entdecken  
Die erste Mahlzeit aus Mutters Brust genießen  
Wachsen  
Geliebt werden  
Leben

Schmerzen zerstechen der werdenden Mutter Unterleib  
Sie krümmt sich in Pein  
Im Herzen ganz allein  
Angst bewegt sie weiter in den Wald  
Furcht treibt ihre Schritte voran  
Tränen lassen sie ihren Weg nicht sehen

Schreiend kommt die junge Frau zum Stehen  
Sie fällt in das weiche Moos  
Stund‘ um Stund‘ ist sie gerannt  
Gefunden hat sie es  
Das Herz des Waldes  
Der Ursprung allen Lebens  
Anfang und Ende des Kreises

An einem Baum gelehnt keucht sie unrhythmisch  
Wellen überfluten den jungen Körper  
Kaum eine Frau  
Knapp kein Mädchen mehr  
Blut und Wasser schoss aus ihrem Leib  
Gekreuzt mit den Schmerzenswellen

Stunden vergehen  
Die junge Frau liegt in einer roten Lache  
In dem Zeugen ihrer Pein  
Das rote Wasser leuchtet in der untergehenden Sonne  
Noch immer betritt das Leben nicht die Welt  
Die Lebensader der Mutter umwickelt der Kleinen Hals  
Sie kann den Kopf nicht zum Lichte wenden

Langsamer schlagen die Herzen  
Stund‘ um Stund‘ verlässt sie das Licht  
Mit dem letzen Schmerz empfängt die Dunkelheit beide Leben  
…

Ein kleines Mädchen schreit hungrig in die Dunkelheit  
Die Lebensader umringt nicht mehr den kleinen Hals  
Die Lippen finden Mutters Brust

Einen letzen Blick wirft die junge Mutter auf ihren leblosen Leib  
Einen letzten Blick wirft sie auf des Lichtes Seite  
Das nur Leid und Schmerz hat gebracht  
Nun lebt sie mit ihrer Tochter im Schatten

Celeste will ich sie nennen…  
Tochter der Schatten…


End file.
